


A little Ziall Fluff

by Iamlostfindme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamlostfindme/pseuds/Iamlostfindme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn spend a cute afternoon together</p><p>*Fluffy <3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Ziall Fluff

A little Ziall fluff :)

Niall laid on the couch with his guitar, opposite Zayn. He had began playing a familiar tune by Ed Sheeran, not singing it though. It was interesting how concentrated Niall was on playing the song correctly. When Niall was playing guitar was pretty much the only time he was still, or not speaking. Or eating. Or not sleeping. You get the point, Niall was still.  
It was pretty much just the two of them, the rest of the band had went out for a movie or went shopping. Zayn had stopped doodling a cartoon, and focused on his friend. Without Niall realizing it, Zayn had began sketching him. He had started out with his eyes, reaching for the blue drawing pencil on the table. After about fifteen minutes, Niall had noticed that Zayn was drawing him, but he stayed still. “Done” Zayn whispered, admiring his work, setting down the pencil. “Can I see?!” Niall asked excitedly, putting his guitar on the floor and jumping over to see what his best mate had drawn. Zayn handed the sketchpad over to Niall, who looked at it happily. “Wow. It’s amazing Zayn” He grinned, Zayn smiled “Thank you”   
Niall reached over and hugged the older boy, cuddling into his shoulder “No, thank you Zayn. You should draw a lot more often, you’re an artist.” “Far from an artist, Ni’” Zayn shook his head. Niall rolled his eyes “Whatever, I love it and that’s what really matters” Zayn wrapped his arm around the smaller boys waist, tossing the sketchpad on the coffee table. Niall reached around for the television remote on the couch, finding it after a few seconds and putting on a movie. A Nightmare Before Christmas. “I can never decide if this is a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie..” Zayn muttered, resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder. Niall hummed in response, covering the both of them with a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in the comments? Thanks! -Alyssa


End file.
